Companionship
by Lycan Queen
Summary: At this stage the things that Nightwing does really shouldn't come as a surprise to her but sometimes the man was just incredible.


I own nothing, except my OC.

* * *

Nightwing groaned as the genetically enhanced super being thwarted his attempt to maneuver around it by flanking Nightwing hard against the chest. The hero was sent sprawling along the floor joining his partner whom was just beginning to clamber back onto her feet again.

"Nightwing!" She cried out for her partner, the instinct to protect almost instantaneously snapped her out of the haze she was in previously. Picking up her weapons she charged at the assailant. With two metal staffs as long as her forearms corked with large, metal cylindrical shaped ends she brought the heavy maces down upon the aggressor. She then wrenched the blunt objects skywards to uppercut the brute in the jaw. While the lug still had his bearings lost in a haze with momentum one of her arms circled in a windmill motion and she let loose one of her maces, pitching it at her opponent, leading him to go sailing across the room and crash into the wall.

"Paramount!" Nightwing called springing back into action.

"Yeah!" She yelled back as she tackled the beast with her one remaining weapon.

"Keep him busy!" Lucky for the heroes that Entonii Niigreva grew cocky and assigned this creature alone as security otherwise they would have been surrounded by now. Focusing all the attention to the production line where the shipment lay; that Nightwing had already laced with remote controlled explosives on their way in. Paramount just had to be careful to not accidentally set any off in the brawl.

"What?"

"Just do it!"

"On it!" Paramount complied through gritted teeth since her opponent caught her weapon's head when she swung at him and was clutching it. A flick of the arm and she was whipped across the large room.

The beast tossed aside the mace while Paramount slowly began to stand. Rising from the rubble she had produced via landing she glowered at the once human monster. It snarled at her whilst she stretched her neck out for cricks and cracked her knuckles. The two were caught in a brief standoff.

"All right... Let's do this. _Cere pe cere ii maonow pe maonow_." The dark skinned heroine growled in her native tongue. Paramount squatted down into a runner's start position and rested her fists against the floor. The moment the creature launched towards her Paramount used her super strength through her legs and pounced off the ground to leap high through the air. She linked her hands together to create one great fist, raised it over her head and delivered it down upon the back of the creature's head. The genetic anomaly crashed face first, making a crater for him on impact, and didn't get back up for another round.

She gazed down at the defeated for a moment and spat out some saliva that tasted too much like copper for her liking to the side. She scanned in search of her partner and found an open door. With a sigh she retrieved her maces, holstered them across her back creating an X and entered the room. There she found Nightwing typing on a computer.

"Unbelievable." She crooned through her accent. Crossing her arms over her chest Paramount walked up and stood beside him. The blue glow from the monitors, being the only source of light in the room, illuminated the heroine's signature vividly silver colored eyes conducting an even brighter and more effulgent sheen to radiate.

"You had everything under control."

"I thought we were just here to blow up the Venom shipment Entonii's been experimenting on."

"We were. But come on, a large security main frame, how could I resist?" He smiled, typing away merrily. "So this is why he was experimenting in the first place… What a sucker."

"Worst date ever Nightwing."

"I'll find a way to make it up to you."

"Right, by letting me fly the bio ship back home?"

"I don't think you're in the right state to be flying." Nightwing finished typing and looked at her. He was being honest but he also didn't want her flying because of the lack of experience she had and it was a long way back to America from Perstariia.

Paramount sucked her teeth and grinned. She placed her hands in his armpits and lifted Nightwing up to eye level with her. She was, after all, almost a head taller than him. "You want to arm wrestle for it?"

Nightwing smirked back at his statuesque and dark chocolate coated girlfriend. She was at first hesitant and awkward about him flirting with her on missions or just whilst wearing the mask but after awhile she acclimated to it and returned the favor. Her style was much different than his though, but that was to be expected since she was a bit of a loner and he was a social butterfly. Her flirting mostly included light teasing. With Paramount being two years older than him, taller, all around bigger, opposed to his while well muscled yet still lean frame, and being super strong she had plenty to work with. "No, I'm good."

"I thought so." She said before pulling him forward and giving him a light kiss. "Can we blow this place now?"


End file.
